Organic light-emitting diodes OLEDs are known in the art. In blue electroluminescent devices, anthracene derivatives have been used as the organic electroluminescent or light-emitting media. For example, Xie (U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0215667 A1) discloses an OLED wherein coumarin derivatives are used as color dopants in the anthracene derivatives. Fukuoka et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,192 B2) discloses an OLED wherein at least one of the compounds in the light emitting medium is selected from anthracene derivatives with monovalent condensed aromatic ring groups as substituents. Kawamura et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,788) discloses an OLED containing a silanamine compound. Shi et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,247) discloses an OLED wherein the organic electroluminescent layer contains one or more 9,10-bis(3′5′-diaryl)phenyl anthracene derivatives.
It is advantageous and desirable to provide a different type of anthracene derivatives as an efficient host material for the organic electroluminescent layer.